Specimen 4 (Ringu/Grey Girl)
Specimen 4 (A.K.A. Ringu) is a hostile enemy in Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion The player first encounters her starting at Room 166 in the abandoned school area. In the base game, Specimen 4 appears to be a female adolescent with long, messy, black hair and pure-white skin. She has solid black eyes and a abnormally wide mouth with black lips. She wears a plain, light-gray garment with wrist-length sleeves and a white sash around her waist. Her fingers extend into long sharp claws that are stained blood red. Her legs from the knee down are visible, revealing them to be black. With the endless mode update, she gains two additional forms. The first form is a more realistic and sinister version of her original design. Her face is much more detailed with large black eyes and blood around her lips. Her hair, skin, and dress remain largely the same, but now they are more detailed and her dress is stained with blood and her belt is now red. Her hands now have long, bony fingers covered in blood, rather than the original design's claws. Lastly, her legs now match the color of her body instead of the original black color. Her third form is very similar to her second form. The two biggest differences is her mouth is now hanging agape, showing long sharp teeth and a pointy tongue. She also has two extra pairs of twisted arms sprouting out from her back. In this form, her body and head contorts and shakes violently. Specimen 4 is encountered at the conclusion of the third scripted specimen chamber, which serves as rooms 165-166. The initial room resembles the interior of a school, consisting of a non-linear hallway connecting to various classrooms, some of which contain notes offering potential insight on Specimen 4. The end of the hallway connects to room 166, which is where Specimen 4 is summoned upon reaching the hallway intersection leading to the room's exits. Because Specimen 4 appears to be a spiritual entity, she is capable of both levitation and incorporeality. During her chase, she is able to phase through walls and float above abysses and acid pits. When Specimen 4 attacks the player, she will deplete less than half of the player's health. The player will be immune for approximately 4 seconds after being attacked, and, if not healed within then, will die after 3 consecutive attacks. When Specimen 4 kills the player, the screen shows Specimen 4 against a static background. After staring at the player for a second, she lunges toward the camera, with her mouth opening several times its normal size. The scene then cuts to an image of her bloody hands holding her stomach, now visibly larger, with the notes: "Hush now my child, you're safe now." Although evading Specimen 4 is pretty straightforward when it comes to mostly-linear and/or short rooms, the player must always be careful when it comes to non-linear rooms and abyss areas. Because specimen 4 can float and phase through walls, she completely ignores the layout of the room, always following the player's direction. This is especially dangerous in rooms such as the abyss rooms, rooms with constant direction-changes, and spiral rooms. An advised method is to treat Specimen 4 as a regular corporeal enemy. Try to keep a fair distance from Specimen 4 and get her to follow you to avoid letting her phase through walls or float over gaps. This works especially when it comes to U-turns, as the rest of the room can be spent having Specimen 4 follow you through a normal pathway and without the burden of her cornering or ambushing you. During her chase in Endless Mode, Specimen 4's static overlay will progressively become thicker; to the point where the player becomes completely blind. After which the static overlay resets with the sound of a camera, restoring the player's vision. This effect happens through the entire duration of Specimen 4's chase. She is much faster in this variant but slows down slightly when looked at. She has the same jumpscare and death screen as the original Specimen 4. *Specimen 4 is a homage to Japanese RPGs. **More specifically, Specimen 4's appearance was based on the popular horror game Corpse Party. *Before the 2.7.1 update, her death screen said "Hush now my child, your safe now." where the word "your" was in incorrect use. *She appears to follow the trope of women turned into malevolent spirits, who often stalk the protagonists in various Japanese horror media (such as Ju-on: The Grudge, The Ring, etc.). Like those ghosts, Specimen 4 features several of their characteristics: long black hair, pale skin, dark eyes, and white clothing. **More notably, right when Specimen 4 starts chasing the player, it will produce a death rattle, resembling that of the evil spirit of Kayako in the film Ju-on: The Grudge. *The first time Specimen 4 appears, she is invisible until the players shine the flashlight at her. This effect disappears after leaving Room 166. *The number 4 is heavily avoided in Japan, due to it being pronounced exactly like the word death. Specimen 4 is a possible reference to this. *The room where Specimen 4 appears, room 166, may be a reference to SCP-166, where the object was also a girl. *Specimen 4 is the only specimen to have two chase themes, one heard during the first encounter and second when she comes back. **With the Endless Mode update, she also has a third chase theme during her second version's chase. *The scream heard at the beginning of her second form's chase is in fact a part of her chase theme, the same effect as Monster 4. *Specimen 4 is the only specimen which has two different chases and separate appearances for each. *Specimen 4's second version could be a nod to the Fatal Frame series. *It is worth noting that the first two forms seem to resemble Jane the Killer and Jeff the Killer or one of his victims, respectively. It is unknown if this was intentional, as it is never referenced in game. *Specimen 4 shares the same death screen sound with Specimen 2. Category:Disasters In The Spooky Asylum (Offical)